Home is Where the Heart Is
by Crickett9
Summary: Annabeth realizes where home is to her. A just-for-fun, completely fluffy story taking place a few years after TLO.


**A/N: This story takes place after TLO, when Percy and Annabeth are "all grown up." I wrote this story knowing it would be complete fluff and nothing else, but I had fun writing it anyway. I hope that you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**P.S. - I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who read(s) my stories and/or reviews them. I am so grateful for all your reviews- I'm really glad that others enjoy what I write. This one's for you guys! (And all the other Percabeth fans around.)**

The sunlight illuminates the small bedroom, stretching its rays easily through the gossamer-thin curtains covering the glass French doors. Annabeth can feel the brightness permeating her eyelids, and she unwillingly opens her eyes. For a moment, she is confused. The room is familiar, but not where she is used to waking up. After a few seconds, she remembers, and feels utterly stupid for forgetting. This _is_ her bedroom now- she even chose the white bedspread she is curled under, and grey-blue paint on the walls. She also remembers the other occupant- this is the first time she smiles at having to share a bedroom. The steady breathing and strong arms wrapped comfortingly around her remind Annabeth that this is now Percy's room, too.

Glancing to the plush chair in the corner, she sees the sparkling white of her wedding dress glinting in the early morning light. Now everything seems to click- she is married. Percy is her husband now- that seems so strange, but at the same time, it feels like there is nothing more _right_ than that in the world. She glances down at her hand, and sure enough, a small silver band sparkles like the sun itself. Elation courses through her veins, and she almost giggles out loud, but restrains herself, not wanting to wake Percy.

Last night had been like a dream. All through the ceremony, she was walking on clouds. At the reception, she had been walking- oh, this seemed so cheesy, but there was no better way to describe it- on sunshine. Everything hadn't been perfect, of course- Athena argued with Poseidon all night, Grover and Juniper's daughter, Lilly, had thrown up on one of the servers, and the Stoll brothers decided to set off fireworks. Ughh, she did not want to think about that part. Overall though, the wedding was better than Annabeth could have ever imagined.

And Percy. Over the past few hectic months of arguing with her mother, planning a wedding, and overseeing the construction of Olympus, he was pretty much the only thing in her life that was constant. He kept her from going insane. Annabeth didn't know what she would do if he wasn't there for her. She smiles as he mumbles something incoherent in his sleep. Something that she could swear sounds like "Give me back my cupcake." She decides right then and there that she will never let him live it down. Never.

Looking out the doors, she sees the small balcony that outlooks the busy streets of New York. As soon as she and Percy saw the balcony, they knew that this apartment would be perfect for them. The place was simple and small- one bedroom, one bathroom, living room and kitchen. But to tell the truth, it was probably Annabeth's favorite place in the world. Because the place wasn't just hers, it was _theirs._

For the past few weekends, she and Percy had been busy turning the apartment in to their own. From painting the walls to arguing over what brand of toilet paper to stock the bathroom with, they had worked hard to compromise their things and tastes to decorate the place. Sally Blofis had been a great help, as neither Percy nor Annabeth was very experienced with interior decorating. Last night was the first night she and Percy had stayed here. They both had previously been living with roommates (Annabeth with her half-sister, Adriana, and Percy with Nico DiAngelo), so they had just decided to get their own place, and not have one of them move into the other's apartment.

The living room has soft blue couches with light green pillows- a combination of both their favorite colors. On the light wooden coffee table sits a bowl of colorful shells, next to a very thick book on the different styles of architecture throughout the world.

The kitchen is stocked with food- from Annabeth's favorite cinnamon bagels to the economy-size bottle of blue food coloring Percy had insisted on. Annabeth doesn't bake very much, but she went along with it anyway.

The bathroom- well there isn't really anything very exciting about it. Seeing as they are both very stubborn people, they had finally agreed to stock the cabinet with both Charmin and AngelSoft brands of toilet paper. Annabeth had grudgingly agreed to let Percy choose the shower curtain- it was covered with shells and seahorses. When Percy had showed it to her, she didn't say much but knew that that was what she got for letting Seaweed Brain choose the shower curtain. Oh well.

The bedroom has a wooden bed with a plush white quilt. The dresser matches the shade of the bed- a dark walnut. In the corner near the door is a plush reading chair with soft blue and green stripes, and next to it is a small table, piled about a foot high with books.

As the sun rises higher and higher, Annabeth decides to get a better view. Carefully untangling herself from Percy's embrace, she slips out of bed and grabs a robe to make up for the flimsy cotton of her pajamas. Standing on the balcony, watching the pink of the sky turn gradually to orange and knowing that Percy is right inside the door just feet away, Annabeth sighs. Not out of frustration or agitation like her sighs usually are, but out of the simple joy of being happy for once in her life.

Glancing down to the street below, and seeing all the cars and people (the city that never sleeps), Annabeth realizes that New York has truly become her home. Not San Francisco, not Camp, but right here. New York is home because Percy has made it home for her.

She doesn't hear Percy as he approaches, but she feels his arms around her waist, his chin atop her head. She smiles and leans into his embrace, enjoying the peace of the moment. He kisses her hair, and her soul soars. When she was little, she never knew that a love like this could exist. Her mother and father didn't love like this, her father didn't love her like this, and her stepmother didn't love her like this. Never has she felt so complete because of someone besides herself. This love is innocent, but passionate; quiet but vibrant; fiery but calming. She knows that the love will faces challenges over the years, but has complete confidence that it will pull through unscathed.

It's at this moment that Annabeth realizes New York isn't really her home. Neither is Camp, San Francisco, or Olympus. Her home is Percy, and always will be. He is her hero, best friend, prince, comforter, protector, her other half. Her heart and his are connected- melded so well that even Hephaestus could not pull them apart. Home is where the heart is- and that's wherever Percy is.


End file.
